


The Warm Rays of the Rising Sun

by doctornemesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Leorio is loathed to attend another Zodiacs meeting. Fortunately for him, Kurapika is, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I wrote for this pairing! I still love them deeply, and I hope you enjoy.

Leorio detested the word rat, or at least, he detested it when applied to Kurapika. The word did not suit him, didn’t resemble him at all; his essence, his morals nor his determination. An unusual thought to have first thing in the morning, he suspected, but Leorio supposed that had more than a little bit to do with Kurapika on the other side of the room, his back turned as he dressed himself in the standing mirror that sat in the corner of their shared living space. Leorio groaned deep, low and filled with misery. The meeting of the Zodiacs fell upon them, and he had forgotten.

 

“You wouldn’t feel that way if you hadn’t indulged yourself with all that wine last evening,” Kurapika said, his back still turned as he worked to button up his dress shirt. His jacket sat not too far away on the other side of their bed, Leorio wanted to snatch it up and burn it. “Don’t you dare,” Kurapika warned, and so Leorio listened, if only to not end up both hungover and beat up.

 

“I  _ don’t  _ want to go,” he said, moaning as a stray strand of light fell across his eyes. The sun was making its presence known.

 

“I would rather not be wasting my vacation, either, but we gave our word and we must keep it. Besides, you’re the one who pulled us into the Zodiacs to begin with… _ Doctor _ .”

 

Leorio grinned like a fool. Kurapika knew what that lone word did to him.

 

“Oh, so  _ now  _ you want to be so formal?”

 

Kurapika turned to face him, a grin so cocksure Leorio knew he had thought of a comeback before Leorio had even finished speaking. 

 

“To be honest, I was attempting to make sure your diploma wasn’t forged.”

 

“You cheeky…”

 

“ _Play_ _nice_.”

 

“Who are you telling to play nice?!? What about  _ you _ ?!? Some nerve you have.”

 

“You need to start getting ready. No more  _ dallying _ ,” he said, but Leorio noticed their was something off about that last sentence, it didn’t sound right, almost like Kurapika wasn’t convinced himself, like he was daring Leorio to get them out of this. 

 

Leorio racked his brain for a logical answer knowing full well that outside of medicine he wasn’t a very logical person.  _ ‘Wait, is he...does he? Kurapika?’ _

 

“What are you waiting for?” Kurapika asked, looping his tie over his neck, his back turned towards him once again. 

 

Kurapika grew up secluded, in a vast forest with less than two hundred people in his village. Leorio’s eyes glided over the reflection of his face, and he tried to imagine what Kurapika’s mother must have looked like. Kurapika often saw her in his reflection, and so he tried to avoid the mirror as often as possible, not that vanity was a vice of his to begin with. 

 

Leorio climbed out of bed, exhausted and less than limber. He took a moment to stretch, watching Kurapika all the while as the other stared back, never breaking eye contact. Leorio’s heart rate spiked, the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears as he slinked towards his target. 

 

Kurapika raised a lone brow, as if he had no idea what Leorio’s intentions were, but he did. Oh, did he. Leorio tried not to smirk as he gripped Kurapika’s tie in one hand, pulling the silk material up and over, wrapping it around his hand once, his grip stern but not enough to hurt. Kurapika raised up onto his tiptoes, tilting his head back as he sighed in relief, and pleasure.The way he pursed his lip, and the soft sigh that escaped carried electricity down Leorio’s spine, his eager limbs tingling to remove all fabric that separated them. 

 

“We really shouldn’t,” Kurapika said, eyelids slipping shut as he made no attempt to remove himself from Leorio’s embrace. 

 

“Too late for that now,” Leorio whispered, words raspy as his lips brushed across the shell of Kurapika’s ear. 

 

Kurapika merely hummed, teeth biting into his bottom lip as Leorio used his other hand to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. The perks of always wearing a suit was that you could dismantle them  with an accurate, fast pace. Kurapika hadn’t quite managed that skill just yet, but it only made what Leorio was doing to him that much better. 

 

“Turn around.”

 

“Or what?” he asked, a playful defiance illuminating his face. 

 

Leorio gave a generous smile as he simultaneously pulled Kurapika’s tie closer to him while nipping the lobe of his ear. Kurapika yelped, a sound so addictive to Leorio that he sought out different ways to make it happen. Kurapika fell back against him, his faux resistance completely released from his body. 

 

“You’re all mine now,” he said, absolutely purring. 

 

Kurapika moaned low within his throat, another sound that made Leorio’s heart both skip a beat and then pound rapidly against his ribs with a raw sensation he had never experienced before with anyone else. There were many things Leorio had never felt before Kurapika, he knew. The years they spent deciphering each other were as magnificent as they were frustrating. Mostly, Leorio only wanted to make certain that Kurapika still lived while Kurapika ignored almost every phone call he ever made. Leorio didn’t miss those lonely days, couldn’t imagine not being near him, near his scent and his touch and the knowing tone he spoke with. Before the walls broke down all Leorio felt back then swayed from irritation to worriment, with nothing in between. 

 

Leorio figured Kurapika would die, throw his life away to avenge his brethren. At first, he didn’t understand, not until Kurapika actually let him in, but once he did, Leorio not only understood, but wanted to help save what was left of the kid. The disrespectful punk he wanted to murder not long after they had first met, the person he wanted to fight before Gon had helped to open both of  their eyes.

 

They were stronger together, he realized that now.

 

“Where are you at?” Kurapika asked, eyes swirling with a faint tinge of pink, hands gripping either of Leorio’s biceps. 

 

Leorio chuckled, blushing slightly as he realized his folly. “I was thinking about the first time we met,” he said.

 

Kurapika frowned, face flushed as he held back a laugh of his own. “I wouldn’t think that to be your first thought for this,” he said, nudging at the fact that their first meeting had been less than pleasant. 

 

“It led us to here, didn’t it?” Leorio said, countering Kurapika’s words as he moved them back toward the bed behind them, taking the opportunity to place a chaste kiss along the curve of Kurapika’s neck. 

 

The move left the other man speechless, exactly what Leorio wanted as he forced him to turn around and fall backwards. Kurapika landed smoothly, aigle as ever as he sat up on his elbows, looking at Leorio with a look that could only be described as predatory. Gods, did he love this man. Leorio pounced, working Kurapika’s dress shirt back and off his shoulders, tugging the smooth material down equally smooth arms. Kurapika whimpered, and Leorio added it to memory for later. 

 

“Kiss me,” he said, leaving no room to argue, not that Leorio was in any position to. 

 

Leorio pressed his lips eagerly while Kurapika kissed back desperately, both losing their breath as each refused to separate for air. His fingers entwined in a tuft of soft, blonde hair with shimmering highlights glittering like gold on a distant sea embraced by a dazzling sun. Leorio knew where he always wanted to be, and it was lost in the waves of Kurapika’s body. The man beneath him never ceased to make Leorio nervous, curious in a way that nearly drove him mad. Leorio enjoyed the insanity with the hope that one day they could finally settle down and enjoy a life together once Kurapika completed his personal mission. 

 

Leorio moaned deep and low as their lips parted, mourning the loss of their touch, but not for long. He took the opportunity to cup Kurapika’s face in between his hands, kissing every inch he could before dragging his teeth along a delicate but stubborn jawline, sucking gentle bruises that would be too soft to see with the naked eye, with the exception of Gon and Killua with much grief and embarrassment to the both of them. Gon and Killua, on the other hand, found it far too amusing for Leorio’s liking.    

 

“ _ Leorio _ ,” Kurapika said, voice both raspy and shaky.

 

Leorio grinned like a fool against Kurapika’s throat, dragging his teeth further down. A sensitive area that drove the other man to the brink, putting him on edge while also opening him up. Leorio took the opportunity to work the button of Kurapika’s slacks open, tugging the zipper down with more force than necessary. 

 

Kurapika loved that; loved the forcefulness, the feeling of being possessed. His stomach clenched, control fleeting as he moaned louder than he had before. Leorio placed his lips against the taut muscle of Kurapika’s lower abdomen, kissing his way up his chest, biting and sucking various parts of his upper body while his hands moved to remove Kurapika’s pants and boxer briefs. When he hit a snag, Leorio sat up, pulling them down sleek, strong calves and slender ankles until they were safely on the floor. Kurapika made a sound somewhere in between a whine and a choke, almost as if it had surprised him to make it. 

 

Leorio removed his boxers as swiftly as possible, kicking them off as he covered Kurapika’s body with his once again, their lips finding their way back to each other with a vigor that was obvious when their hips pressed together. Leorio groaned, his stomach clenching as he kissed Kurapika harder, grinding against him as Kurapika met his movements with vigor. Leorio whimpered, the two of them making out like school boys.

 

“How do I ever keep my hands off you?” he asked, struggling to catch his breath as Kurapika smiled up at him, a mischievous gleam in his eye as well as utter devotion. 

 

“Because I constantly have to slap them away,” Kurapika said, laughing as Leorio spread his legs apart, moving between them as he spit generously into his hand a couple of times. 

 

Kurapika bit his lip, placing one of his legs over Leorio’s shoulder, eyes watching him with a curious  spark in his eyes as Leorio took him in hand. He gave out a loud cry, hands gripping the sheets underneath him tight enough for his fingers to tint purple. Kurapika began to pant and grunt, stomach tensing once again as their eyes locked. The pleasure that pooled in Leorio’s stomach sent warmth throughout his entire body, he never wanted to blink, never wanted to look away from the orbs that watched his every move. Kurapika’s hips jerked each time Leorio swirled his thumb around the tip of his cock, his breath ragged and his face deeply flushed. 

 

“You want to slap my hands away now?” he asked, teasing as Kurapika fought back a moan. 

 

“ _ Shut _ .  _ Up _ .”   

 

Leorio chuckled, tightening his grip just so as he picked up the pace, twisting his wrist with absolute precision, knowing intuitively what would send Kurapika screaming over the edge. Kurapika began to thrust his hips upwards, precome secreting in heavier drops. Leorio gave a wicked smile before he leaned down and forward, swiping his tongue against the slit of Kurapika’s tip, licking up all of the essence he could. 

 

“No, no.  _ Stop _ . I don’t want to… _ uh _ , not yet. Please,” Kurapika said, babbling as he threw his head back. 

 

“You don’t want to come yet? Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you,” Leorio said, slightly disappointed that he didn’t get the chance to make the other man come hard and fast, but only slightly. 

 

“ _ Mmm _ ,” Kurapika groaned, pulling Leorio’s face to his as he kissed him harshly, biting Leorio’s lip hard enough to make him yelp. “I want you in me.  _ Now _ .”     

 

Leorio fought hard not to come right then when those words fluttered into his ear, rattling his brain. Kurapika took Leorio’s hand into his, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he sucked on them with the most devious tongue Leorio had ever felt in his life. Leorio moved to retrieve the lubrication needed, but Kurapika held him in place. Leorio hesitated, stumped. 

 

“We don’t need it just yet,” Kurapika said, answering the question that lingered in Leorio’s eyes.

 

Leorio shivered as Kurapika released his hold on him, allowing him to move his hand down in between the other’s thighs where he felt they always belonged, much to Kurapika’s fussing. Leorio brushed his thumb just so over Kurapika’s entrance, causing the other man to shudder from head to toe in response.     

 

Slowly he pressed in, ever so slightly. Kurapika shifted his hips in response, opening himself up as much as possible. Leorio bit his lip as he traded his thumb for his middle finger, coating it in spit. 

 

Kurapika let out a low pitched whine as he watched himself being penetrated. Leorio thrusted his finger in a couple of times before curling the digit, introducing his index finger as he scissored the other man open. Kurapika gasped, head thrown back as a tinge of sweat coated his temples, hair tussled across his forehead. 

 

“Get it,” Kurapika said, fighting to catch his breath, whining lowly as Leorio removed his fingers. 

 

Leorio didn’t say anything, didn’t believe he could at that point. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was to retrieve the lube from the medicine cabinet above his sink. He returned as fast as he could, settling himself once again in between Kurapika’s thighs, kissing the inside of them, making Kurapika tremble at his touch. 

 

“You’re wasting time,” Kurapika said, gripping him by his bicep as their eyes met. 

 

“Hasty,” Leorio muttered, but completed his tasks with precision.

 

With both of them prepped and ready, Leorio positioned Kurapika’s legs up over his shoulders, sinking into him as slow and deep as possible. Kurapika’s nails dug into his thighs, a breathless moan on his lips as he threw his head back against his pillow, eyes sealed shut as he welcomed the bold, impressive intrusion of Leorio’s length. Leorio could do this forever, be as close to one as he ever could be with the other man. 

 

Kurapika’s chest flushed red, and Leorio couldn’t help but to reach out and touch him, all the while picking up his pace as the other cheered him on. Leorio began to pound into him; slow, hard thrusts as he read Kurapika’s face, piecing together what it was he desired. A cheshire grin spread from ear to ear as Kurapika arched his back, begging for Leorio to be closer to him. Leorio complied, releasing Kurapika’s legs from his hold as he moved to cover Kurapika’s body with his own. Kurapika’s thighs shook as they met chest to chest, Leorio trailing kisses up his chest and neck as he moved relentlessly inside him, losing himself to baser instincts as he bit and sucked at the supple flesh, drawing out cries of pleasure and pain from the man beneath him. 

 

Leorio knew he was drawing close, but he was intent on getting Kurapika off before himself. He took the other man in a spit slicked hand, working his length as he had done with pleasure plenty of times before, twisting his wrist as his hips continued in sync. Kurapika let out  a sharp cry as he came, Leorio’s name on his lips as he dug his nails into Leorio’s back, leaving faint bloody trails behind them. 

 

Leorio loved that, loved the slight pain making the pleasure all the more better. 

 

The thought of the scratches he would wear hidden to everyone except the one who made them set him over the edge with a strangled cry. His movements stilled as he released himself deep inside of Kurapika as the other continued to rock his hips upwards, taking Leorio for all that he was worth. Leorio removed himself slowly, watching as his seed spilled out between Kurapika’s thighs as he panted for breath. Leorio wanted to fall face first into the bed, and had intended to do so until Kurapika pushed him up. Leorio looked at him with a quirk of his brow, confused. 

 

“We’re late, and we still need to shower.”

 

Leorio slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, whining like a child forced to go to school. 

 

“We have responsibilities,” Kurapika countered, standing to his feet as Leorio looked on, eyes already hungry again. “Besides, that shower might take a little longer than normal.”  

 

Leorio stood up then, grinning like a fool. “Yes, sir.”    

 

 


End file.
